Mike Doyle
|birthplace = Connecticut, US |family = |yearsactive = 1981-present }}Mike Doyle is an American actor, screenwriter, director and producer, best known for his recurring roles in the TV series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, playing Forensics Tech Ryan O'Halloran, and Oz, playing Adam Guenzel. Biography Any good actor loves to show his versatility. So Mike Doyle, known to the masses as a virulently anti-gay prisoner on TV's OZ, was thrilled to be playing that character's polar opposite in Burning Blue, the D.M.W. Greer play that opened at the Samuel Beckett Theatre in New York City after runs in London and Los Angeles. Raised in Connecticut and New York, the Juilliard trained actor's previous major stage credit was the Off-Broadway production of the late Harry Kondoleon's Saved or Destroyed. In Los Angeles, Doyle was excellent as Lord Alfred Douglas in Gross Indecency: The Three Trials of Oscar Wilde at the Mark Taper Forum. Again in New York, he has been featured in the Lincoln Center's The New Century. Aside from OZ, television viewers may remember him for his appearances in episodes of such popular series as ER and Sex and the City and for his recurring role in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. In addition to his acting career, Doyle has make some incursions in other aspects of the movie business with Shiner, a short film written, produced and directed by him that debuted at the 2006 Tribeca Film Festival after he also wrote and produced the 2003 limited-release film Cutters. On Criminal Minds Doyle portrayed serial-turned-spree killer Deputy Ronald Boyd in the Season Five episode "A Rite of Passage". Filmography *Odd Mom Out - 4 episodes (2016-2017) - Pete *Time After Time (2017) - David Anders *Conviction - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Rodney Landon *Lucifer (2017) - Johnny Kane *XX (2017) - Chet *Las Reinas (2017) - Michael Kersey *The Accidental Wolf - 5 episodes (2017) - Brad *Max Steel (2016) - Jim McGrath *Johnny Frank Garrett's Last Word (2016) - Adam Redman *The Advocate (2015) - Doctor Royce Andrews *The Track (2015) - Tom *Blindspot (2015) - Nathan Williams *Nocturna (2015) - Harry Ganet *The Invitation (2015) - Tommy *Bereave (2015) - Steve *You're Not You (2014) - Tom *Unforgettable (2014) - John Hibbert *Rush (2014) - Griffin Wagner *Jersey Boys (2014) - Bob Crewe *The Blacklist (2014) - Assemblyman Patrick Chandler *The Mentalist (2013) - Mason Braverman *Shameless - 2 episodes (2013) - Lanier *666 Park Avenue (2012) - Frank Alpern *The Good Wife (2012) - Officer Mallen *The Exhibitionists (2012) - George Thornton *Gayby (2012) - Scott *A Gifted Man - 11 episodes (2011-2012) - Victor Lantz *The Whole Truth - 2 episodes (2011) - Michael Dalton *The Onion News Network (2011) - Punch Banker *The Orphan Killer (2011) - Dad Miller *Union Square (2011) - Bill *Green Lantern (2011) - Jack Jordan *Lights Out - 3 episodes (2011) - Doctor Brennan *Paul the Male Matchmaker (2011) - Frank *Civil Unions: A Love Story (2010) - Unknown Character *Meet My Boyfriend!!! (2010) - Unknown Character *Rabbit Hole (2010) - Craig *Alan Wake (2010) - Emerson (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Rite of Passage" (2010) TV episode - Deputy Ronald Boyd *In Plain Sight (2010) - Wade Guthrie *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - 53 episodes (2002-2009) - Forensics Tech Ryan O'Halloran/Assistant Medical Examiner Karlan *In Treatment (2009) - Bennett Ryan *Taking Chance (2009) - Unknown Character (uncredited) *P.S. I Love You (2007) - Leprechaun *Heavy Petting (2007) - James *Smith (2006) - Shawn *5up 2down (2006) - Disco Dave *Waterfront (2006) - Vince Russell *Dealbreaker (2005) - Unknown Character *Room Service (2005) - Stone *29th & Gay (2005) - Andy Griffith *Tides of War (2005) - Lieutenant Commander Tom Palatonio *Laws of Attraction (2004) - Michael Rawson *Shortcut to Happiness (2003) - Luke *Ed (2003) - Joel McHale *Rubout (2003) - Brendan *Cutter (2003) - Chet Watson *Oz - 4 episodes (2002) - Adam Guenzel *Russo (2000) - Unknown Character *Sex and the City - 2 episodes (2000) - Mark *ER (1999) - Michael McKenna *Monday After the Miracle (1998) - Peter Fagin *Some Girl (1998) - Steven *Bella Mafia (1997) - Unknown Character (uncredited) *Jenny (1997) - Dave *Titanic - 2 episodes (1996) - Jamie Perse *A Loss of Innocence (1996) - Jens Eriksen *ABC Afterschool Specials (1994) - Malcolm *Mobile Suit Gundam I (1981) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, credited as Michael Doyle) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *He was the subject of an article in the New York Times and a related video report on Times' '' website in which he narrated stories about the seven times his characters have died on screen. He said that during his first on screen death he was mortified to notice his eyes still twitched a bit... so after that, he has always died with his eyes open. *His film ''Phantom Below is notable for having been released in multiple versions under multiple names which included or excluded gay content depending on the edit. Category:Actors Category:Real People